


Sí, quiero

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No.” contestó el menor, su voz pesante con ansiedad. “Bien, sí. No, no me estoy echando atrás per se, pero...” respiró hondo. “No sé cómo me siento, Ryosuke. Es muy raro, no sé si puedo seguir adelante con esto.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Sí, quiero

**Sí, quiero **

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Respira. _

Yuri había contado ya hasta casi mil, había respirado tan hondo que su pecho empezaba a doler un poco, y no se sentía ni cerca de calmarse.

Paseó arriba y abajo otra vez, casi esperando de ver el surco excavado por sus pies, y empezó de nuevo.

“¿Yuri? ¿Puedo entrar?”

La voz de Yamada normalmente le habría hecho sentir aún más pánico, pero por una vez pensó que él también pudiera ayudar.

No podía ser peor que así.

Fue a la puerta y la abrió, y la mirada en su cara tendría que ser bastante elocuente, porque lo primero que Ryosuke hizo fue una mueca.

“Te ves como el infierno.” le informó el mayor, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. “La ceremonia va a empezar en menos de una hora y aún no estás vestido. ¿Te estás echando atrás?” le preguntó, caminando alrededor y recogiendo la ropa de Chinen, esparcida por el cuarto.

“No.” contestó el menor, su voz pesante con ansiedad. “Bien, sí. No, no me estoy echando atrás per se, pero...” respiró hondo. “No sé cómo me siento, Ryosuke. Es muy raro, no sé si puedo seguir adelante con esto.”

Ryosuke apoyó la ropa en un sillón y fue frente a él, sus manos en los hombros de Yuri.

“Por favor, Yuri, tiene algo de prospectiva. Es algo simbólico, ni siquiera es un verdadero…” hizo una pausa, inseguro. “Bien, claro que es un verdadero matrimonio, pero sabes lo que quiero decir. No es que haga ninguna diferencia _legal_. Ni se trata de compromiso.” suspiró. “Por el amor del cielo, Yuya y tú has estado juntos una eternidad, compartís un piso ya, es fundamentalmente imposible encontrar a uno sin el otro... ¿Qué te asusta, de verdad?” le preguntó, confuso.

Yuri se zafó de su agarre y fue a sentarse al borde de una sienta, moviendo compulsivamente las piernas.

“Me gustaría saberlo.” masculló. “Parecía tanto una buena idea, en principio. Pero mientras se acercaba empecé a dudar y ahora...” oyó llamar otra vez a la puerta. “¿Quién es ahora?” casi gruñó.

Kei no esperó que le pidieran de entrar; su cabeza apareció del marco de la puerta, una expresión divertida en su cara.

“Pues, Yuya no te vio hace mucho y se está agitando.” informó a Yuri. “Le dije que es mala suerte ver a la esposa antes del matrimonio, pero no quiso escucharme. Me envió aquí para controlar que todo estuviera bien. Fue muy grosero, en mi opinión.” les dijo.

Yamada echó otra mirada al menor, y luego volvió a mirar a Kei.

“Todo bien.” dijo, cuidado. “Pero por si acaso dile a Yuya que venga aquí un poco. Es mejor tentar la suerte y dejar que el esposo vea a la esposa por un poco de tiempo.” le pidió, y evitó apenas el cojín que Yuri había tan brutalmente echado en su dirección.

Estaba tiempo de liberar la artillería pesada.

~

“¿Yuri?”

Sorprendentemente, Yuya sonaba como el más calmo de todos.

Yamada fue a la puerta y le echó una mirada cómplice.

“Me voy, Yuri. Asegúrate de vestirte y...” hizo una pausa y suspiró. “Si te hace falta de algo, soy a un grito de ti. Voy a ocuparme de todo.” aseguró al menor, luego desapareció detrás de la puerta.

“Hola.” Yuri dijo a Yuya desde su sitio en la sienta. Tenía que parecer desesperado, porque Yuya se apresuró hacia él, arrodillándose en el suelo frente a él.

“Amor, ¿está todo bien?” le preguntó, sonando más preocupado por él que por todo el matrimonio.

Yuri le amó aún más, en ese momento.

“No lo sé.” admitió. “Creo que me estoy poniendo nervioso.”

Takaki asintió y le tomó las manos, acariciándolas despacio para consolarle.

“Entiendo lo que dices. Cuando me desperté esta mañana pensé que tenemos que ser locos para haber seguido adelante con esto.” sonrió, quitando un mechón de la cara del menor.

Yuri levantó los ojos, asintiendo vigorosamente.

“Lo sé, ¿verdad?” dijo, feliz finalmente de encontrar comprensión. “Quiero decir, no es que no quiera hacerlo. Cuando me pediste en matrimonio, pienso que se pueda decir sin temor a equivocarse que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Y quiero celebrarlo y decirles a todos que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no importa cuanto sea inútil, pero...” hizo una pausa, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. “¿No se siente forzado?” murmuró al final.

Le tomó a Yuya un momento para elaborar, y luego se encogió de hombros.

“Sabíamos que iba a ser así.” le dijo, teniendo éxito de sonar todavía perfectamente calmo. “Si hubiera una manera de poner mi firma en algún lugar y casarte a los ojos de la ley, sabes que lo haría, Yu.” respiró hondo. “Pero no me importa. Sólo quiero que mis padres, tus padres y nuestros amigos sean aquí y nos oigan decirlo. No porque va a cambiar algo, sino porque quiero hacerlo tan oficial como nos es permitido. Tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco, Yuri. Esto es lo que estamos aquí para decir.” concluyó, una sonrisa tímida en la cara.

Yuri le pensó, mucho tiempo y bien.

La realidad de toda la situación le golpeó duro, como el prisma de un todo fragmentado, cada pedazo aleteando frente a sus ojos y luchando desesperadamente para encontrar su lugar.

Cuando lo hicieron, la imagen ya no parecía tan confusa.

“Entiendo.” le dijo, sonriendo de vuelta a Yuya. “En algún momento creo que olvidé porque lo estamos haciendo.” se asomó, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, besándole. “Gracias para habérmelo recordado.” murmuró contra su boca.

Yuya rio bajo, luego volvió en pie.

“Voy a recordártelo cada paso del camino, si hace falta.” le aseguró. Ahora, ¿quieres ayuda para vestirte? Se nos agota el tiempo.”

Yuri miró a la ropa que Yamada había dejado en la sienta y se encogió de hombros.

“Estamos bastante no convencional así como está. Al menos deja que me ayude mi padrino de boda.” cogió su móvil para textear a Yamada, después hizo una sonrisita. “Me pregunto cuanto se enfadaría si le llamara mi dama de honor.”

Yuya rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Supongo que hoy lo soportaría y mañana verías el infierno.” le besó otra vez. “Anda, Yu. Va a ser más fácil que piensas.” miró el reloj. “Menos de dos horas y vamos a ser algo como casados. Y hacia la luna de miel.” le recordó, sonriendo.

“¿Tengo que recordarte que una noche en Yokohama no hace una luna de miel?”

Yuya se encogió de hombros, dándole un capirotazo en la frente.

“Tu culpa para haber planeado esto durante la estación de los conciertos.” le hizo notar.

Yuri fue a punto de decir algo más, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

“Vale, tenemos mucho trabajo. Yuya, ve a buscar a Yabu y Kei y vosotros hacéis lo que tenéis. Tenemos que salir al máximo en cincuenta minutos.” Yamada empujó a Yuya hacia la puerta, autoritario. “Tengo que tenerle ocupado. No quiero darle más tiempo para pensarlo.” murmuró al mayor, que en cambio sonrió.

“Creo que pueda soportar un poco de meditación, por lo demás.” contestó, una sonrisa abierta todavía en su cara cuando Yamada le cerró la puerta.

“¿Pues? ¿Está todo bien ahora?” preguntó Ryosuke, estudiando la expresión de Yuri.

Chinen sacudió la cabeza, pero al final hizo una sonrisita.

“Estaba bien antes también. Sólo me hacía falta que Yuya me lo recordara.” dijo, aun no aclarara mucho.

Pero pareció no importarle a Yamada, tanto como todo procedía según lo previsto.

Pues Yuri se dejó a su cura, mientras seguía pensando en el paso que Yuya y él iban a tomar juntos.

Estaba listo a empezar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Y a hacer su vínculo tan oficial y duradero como podían.


End file.
